


They Finally did it

by Elysianights10



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysianights10/pseuds/Elysianights10
Summary: "Nebula, we are done" he tried not to flinch at his own unrecognizable voice, "Stop this" the typing on the keyboards were creating a migraine in his head and increasing the void inside his chest as he held his left hand in a tight grip to stop that continuous shivering. Nebula just turned a bit and looked at his devastating form for the umpteen time and Tony wasn't uncomfortable to let it surface in front of her since she had seen worst of them.Or How Tony reached Earth.sequel to I should have told you what you meant to me.





	They Finally did it

Tony stood a few feet behind Nebula inside the cockpit, both of their debonaire screamed of _exhaustion_ and anxiousness - more of Tony's - as he chewed on his nails, a nervous habit of his he recently encounter Since Tony Stark never got nervous else it's the people around him who get nervous but it was that time - when he would have laughed at your face if you have ever told him that he will be in such a condition that there will be not enough food for him and he will die in the middle of nowhere in Space but now everything he does seems to get on his nerves and make him so anxious and nervous and so insecure that he wonder who was the man a decade ago. He was certainly Tony Stark - Genius, Billionaire, Playboy and Phillanthropist since he was nowhere a broken man who had lost all his hope and was going to die of starvation and suffocation if this spaceship doesn't work.

He was constantly tapping his foot on the floor as some Indie-pop music flowed through the air from Quill's music system, looking out the vast expanse of nothingness in front of him since he was done in watching Nebula try, try and try but get nothing in return from the past ten to fifteen minutes. He knew this was his fate. He was going to die and there's no one who can help him beside he feels overwhelmed to know that this lady is doing her everything to bring them back safe to Earth - Precisely him since she doesn't need food nor Oxygen and maybe after some days when he will be dead someone will come and get her where she wants.

_The first few hours after the snap were like a blur, he just sat there on the red rocks of Titan looking at nothing but his hands which was covered with the remnants of his failure, mocking up at him that he failed. He failed him. He failed everyone. His stomach twisted and knotted while his throat was dry and he didn't have anymore tears to wept but deep down his heart was still mourning. Mourning at his loss because after loosing him he got to know about his worth. How precious the Kid was._

_He was close to black out - contented that he will die peacefully - when someone held him by his shoulder and started dragging his body to one of the spaceship which he presumed was in a better condition than the others. His eyes were blurry, he couldn't feel the throbbing pain in his abdomen where the Mad Titan had stabbed him as the person had rested him on a chair and moved away before muttering some words which he could hardly comprehend._

_After a few seconds, something was being put on his lips as a warm but solid hand held his chin up and coaxed him to let the few droplets of water to replenish his thirst. He tried to move away from it because he just wanted to rest and do nothing. This numbness was soothing and he wanted to feel it for some more time but his body had soon lost the battle as he gulped down the liquid in sips. "you need to eat" he heard a female voice, which was somewhat robotic and not that warm as compared to FRIDAY and he blinked hard to clear his view to see a haze of Blue and Purple and finally focus on pierce blue eyes which seems too distant and threatening._

_The next day she offered him food after his first panic attack, he refused to eat even though his body was demanding for it and it was the same lady who forced the food inside his mouth when he lost all his energy from even moving his arms. That day he saw something else in her eyes, warmness? Maybe._

_"Nebula" she had said one day as he just sat in his own thoughts waiting for the dead to come knock on his door. He looked up at her and nodded, "Tony"_

_"I know" she muttered and looked away unable to look at his lifeless eyes._

_He doesn't know when she became a companion for him and started opening up to her, sharing his nightmare with her as she sat beside him and listened carefully, a look of concern etched on her face which she tried to hide initially but now it wasn't like that. Slowly he also started to understand that there was someone else behind that cold facade of the women she show herself to be but most of the time she was quite, she hardly says anything to him and he was okay with it because her being with him and not leaving him alone was highly appreciated since he wouldn't be alone when he'll die._

_By her small confession of how shitty a father the purple grape was to her, he realized she wouldn't be less than 20 years old. She wasn't naive else he was amused to see that she was Brave and courageous nothing like him being a coward. He had started seeing himself in her minus the hopelessness which he feels every time now. Her past was traumatized, she used her quirky and cold behavior to hide from the world where soft people were bullied and let down. Her father was shittiest and what not? and slowly slowly an unsaid bond was made in-between them which they never acknowledge but knew was there._

_"He was a great fighter" she had started once, as she passed him the required set of wires while he looked at her confused as he held onto them, "I mean your k-kid" she was being careful to bring this topic since it was hardly two hours since he had that panic attack, the one where he dreamed of him._

_Recognition flooded his senses as he looked at the electrical part in-front of him in order to let down the tsunami of emotions which overwhelmed his senses at the mention of Peter. He didn't said anything and could clearly see her looking at him with a soft expression from the corner of his eyes. Sighing, he kept whatever he was working on and looked up a her, "I'm sorry for the outburst earlier--"_

_"You don't need to"_

_"Yeah, but trust me I will do anything to bring him back"_

_"You are doing so" she gestured at the machine part in front of her, "so was he your son?"_

_He wondered for a bit, carefully trying to express his feeling for him in calculative words, "Everything but by Blood"_

_"It doesn't seems so"_

_"Everyone says that" he let the smile grace his dry lips as eh thought about the times when people used to recognize them as Father and Son. She just smiled Softly._

"Damn it! This isn't working" Nebula frustrated voice echo through the whole cockpit making Tony flinch for a bit, coming out from his thoughts but exhaustion soon overtook his senses and he slid down on the ground and sat there looking at the back of Nebula as she desperately tapped on the different buttons trying hard to make this spaceship move.

His fatigue was already messing up with his mind and now seeing their God knows how many attempts fail he was done. He accepted his fate and he need to make her understand as well. The oxygen gonna run tomorrow and it's now seems futile to make anymore amends.

"Nebula, we are done" he tried not to flinch at his own unrecognizable voice, "Stop this" the typing on the keyboards were creating a migraine in his head and increasing the void inside his chest as he held his left hand in a tight grip to stop that continuous shivering. Nebula just turned a bit and looked at his devastating form for the umpteen time and Tony wasn't uncomfortable to let it surface in front of her since she had seen worst of them.

"We are not done, at-least not me and neither I'm letting you do that as well" she said loud enough to let him hear and turned around as she kicked at it in frustration, hard and cursed under her breathe but eventually the roaring of the machine being started was heard and she gave out a surprised screech much of her astonishment since she was not a girl to do something like that and looked at Tony whose eyes were wide as soccer.

"Stark! we did it" she exclaimed happily, as she typed yet again continuously on the many keys there and got hold of the controller as she speed up the spaceship sending it in motion in the space. Tony was shocked, he doesn't know what to do, should he be happy and relieved that finally he will be able to go back to earth and he will not die here or should he be afraid and sad because he had to face everyone who he had failed? How is he supposed to meet Pepper's or hell May's eyes when they will ask for Peter? or worst what if they haven't survived the snap?

 _Fuck! stop thinking about it._ But what could he do? He was an epitome of insecurities and doubts right now. He's tend to think about all that stuff. But whatever it is, he will finally be able to do anything to bring him back, at-least. Yes he had left the hope to live but the thought of seeing Peter alive and in flesh stuck onto his life like a weak thread, bringing in Hope for him.

He held his hands to his head which was resting on his knees as he felt the movement of the ship underneath him, they were able to fix this. They are finally going to earth, to his home. It felt like ages to let the reality stuck to him and when it did, he was content. He felt his body relaxing and within seconds everything was black.

"Tony?" Nebula hurled in front of him as he opened his eyes from the dreamless sleep. How long had he being sleeping? he didn't know, "we are going to reach in fifteen" she said as she looked outside, it was still dark but he could feel himself being held by belts and the ship was moving in an undeniable speed. Maybe she moved him there.

"Yea'h" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes trying to let go of sleep, "I just still can't believe it"

"Same" she whispered and they felt in a comfortable silence.

He can still feel the aching of his bod, every cell of his skin was screaming him to close his eyes and sleep forever. He wondered how he'd be looking right now? he can say for sure that he had considerably lost a large amount of pounds since his hands are thin and skinny. Anyone who will touch him will get to trace his bones. He might be looking like a skeleton, well being in space for a while does this to you.

His eyelids drooped low and he could feel himself going again in the world of darkness but he held onto himself, he is going to reach, at-least he should be awake.

"where to go Stark?" The familiar, blue and green ball was seen from where he'd been sitting, Nebula had been taking control of everything since he doesn't know any of the alien tech, he just know how to fix, and by Nebula's instruction he did his best to fix this spaceship.

"New York Upstate" he said softly, "Avengers Compound" Nebula just nodded. He will be there within minutes.

His shaking hands helped him unstrap and he stood up but soon fall back, oh, he'd been so weak but the next movement Nebula was there to hold him upright, most of his weight on her as she walked towards the door who was slowly dropping down for them to walk out. His senses were frantic, he felt like he will pass out any second, but the feeling of the green grass on his foot, the familiar scent of mud kept him grounded.

"Tony" a small familiar voice called out and he darted his eyes to where it was to see his Fiance standing there with a hand on her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Pepper had survived the snap, she was there. Healthy and Alive. Oh god, he is soo relieved.

He left Nebula as she let him go and he walked to her, his legs were protesting but he wanted to feel her, to just be sure that she was actually there and so he fall into her arms and cried out a strangled Pepper as he held her closer. Her familiar lavender scent soothed his senses while her hands running down his hair made him break down then and there but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, he passed out. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope it was worth reading.  
> do give some Kudos/comments. Criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
